Mistletoe
by Allyjenner
Summary: The Liars and their partners spend a peaceful Christmas together. What happens when there's some mistletoe for Spencer and Toby, who are still shy in their relationship? Fluff.


_Takes place during season 2-ish. It's December. Spoby's been dating for a few months, and they're still really shy with their relationship, and not physical like season 3._

Chapter 1

* * *

Spencer hopped on her tip toes and reached to put the star on the top of her Christmas tree. As she put the star there, she felt two warm and gentle hands slip through and wrap around her waist and stomach. His lips slowly inches forward towards her ear, where he whispered, "Hello," and rubbed her waist gently.

"Hi," she greeted in a whisper, giggling a little bit as she felt his hot breath against her ear. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't love having you over..."

"Your sister let me inside," he told her. "I was swinging by, and just asked if I could come in. I thought you could use a little help with your tree, anyways."

"Well, actually, no, I don't," she chuckled softly. "I literally _just_ finished decorating the tree, Toby. Sorry that you're a little late. But, I could always use a hand to clean up the boxes. After what happened with Ian, Melissa isn't exactly jumping with spirit for Christmas. We're not talking much after what happened."

He smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Spence. Hey, I'd love to help you with the boxes, though. I originally came here just to see you, but I'm here to help now! Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Just be here," she said with a smile. "That's enough for me to be happy. But, you should help carry the boxes back to the basement, too. That would also be very beneficial. There's a few boxes beside the tree, you can just grab them and follow me to the basement."

He nodded his head, and they both picked up a box. He followed her to her basement. He reached up for a shelf and placed the box he picked up on it. She was clearly having a much harder time, since she was clumsily holding the box of spare ornaments, and nearly dropping them while at it. Since he was done putting his box away, he decided he would help her. She was just about to drop her box, but his reflexes were good, so he quickly caught it.

"I got it," he told her, and took it off of her hands.

She smiled at him as he placed the other box on the shelf, next to the box he brought to the basement. She was happy that all the setting up was finally over. She gave her boyfriend a short, but sweet, hug. She was really glad he was there to help, or she would have clumsily dropped the ornaments and made a mess of shattered little ornaments. It bugged her just to think about all the shattered pieces of red and green scattered across the floor.

"Thank you so much for helping," she shyly said, looking up at him until their eyes met.

"Any time," he responded, shyly himself.

Was he supposed to kiss her? He wanted to, but he didn't. He couldn't. They hadn't been kissing that much lately, and he didn't want to suddenly start again. He just wasn't that courageous at the time. He rolled his shoulders casually and just looked at her for a moment, trying to think of something to break the awkward tension.

"So, what now?"

That was the best he could do. Lame, yes, he knew, but he didn't know what else he could have said to make the situation easier. She smiled slightly before shrugging her shoulders. She checked the time on her phone, and then looked back up at him.

"We should probably go inside the house again," she said with a chuckle. "I can give you some coffee."

"Oh, you always have coffee ready," he chuckled and followed her into the house. "It's fine, though. I don't really need coffee. I just had lunch at home."

"Okay, well what do you want to do now?" Spencer asked, staring at the floor.

"Anything, I don't mind, as long as I get to be with you," he responded sweetly.

She blushed, and then tried to hide it.

"How about some Scrabble?" she suggested, which made her own heart race. She had always felt like Scrabble was her special thing with him, ever since their day at the Edgewood Motor Court together. The memories of that day would always stand in her heart. They made her happy, too. She could remember the taste of his lips when he kissed her. It was their freshest kiss. It was all so new to her... kissing Toby Cavanaugh.

"You know it," he responded, grinning a little bit. He, too, was thinking about their day at the motel. The memories made him just as happy.

It was a rather friendly game of Scrabble, until Spencer realized she was losing: then, her competitive side got the best of her. She was constantly groaning in frustration and feeling the need to point out that he was just getting lucky opportunities. But, he just chuckled. He knew his girlfriend; he knew that she was one seriously competitive girl.

Once they were cleaning up the pieces of their Scrabble game, Spencer's phone buzzed. She quickly checked it. She multi-tasked: she threw in Scrabble pieces while she read the message. It was from Hanna Marin.

_Hey Spence. Christmas get 2gether w/ Ezra, Aria, Caleb, Emily, u, and me. U in? Bring Toby if you want._

_From Hanna Marin_

She didn't know if she wanted to go. It would sure as hell be better than spending her Christmas with Melissa's eyes burning her soul. Surely, it would be the most awkward Christmas ever. She couldn't deny that spending the holiday with her friends would be a much more fun experience. She wanted Toby to go, though. She tugged the sleeve of his jacket for a second.

"Mhmm?" he said, looking up at her curiously.

"Do you want to go outside?" Spencer asked, her lips curling to form a smile. "The snow looks really perfect from the window. Maybe we can just pretend we're like ten years old and have a good time outside."

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Of course, Spencer. I'd love to."

She shoved the Scrabble box into her closet and took Toby's hand. Her fingers laced with his, and she felt warm again. She used her free hand to zip her jacket up, and they headed out the door. Flakes of snow fell. There were lots of kids throwing snowballs at each other, piling it up to make snowmen, and just having a good time.

"We'll look like weirdos," Toby reminded her. "I'm pretty sure we're the only ones over the age of eleven playing out in the snow. Anyone over that age is most likely supervising some kid."

Spencer raised her eyebrows and said, "Toby, you're _never_ too old to play in the snow. Remember that."

He slightly smiled. He didn't exactly know what he was going to do. He hadn't played in the snow since he was a little boy. He hadn't really done much during the holidays for the past few years, except open one or two presents from his dad.

"Toby, I actually just wanted to ask you something," she confessed. "I thought it would be easier to ask out here."

"Okay," he said, nodding his head. "What are you going to ask me?"

She pressed her lips together for a moment. How was she supposed to ask it? She was having trouble forming a question in her head. Why was she so nervous? She had practically made out with him in front of her mom, sister, and even Mrs. Ackard. She didn't know why, but she was just so shy around him sometimes!

"Hanna wants to have a little Christmas get together thing, and I was wondering..." Spencer began, "if you'd want to go with me."

He brightly grinned at her. She chuckled at his smile. He looked like he was a little kid that just got a new Xbox for Christmas. It seemed probable that he'd say yes, unless he was so dedicated to spending the evening with Jenna, his step mom, and his dad. And knowing him, she could tell that he wasn't exactly nuts for his family.

"Of course I'll go, Spencer!" Toby exclaimed.

xxx

"So about that Christmas get together," Hanna started, looking up at her friends. "I was thinking that we could do it at Spencer's house, since it seems like the most party-able home... I mean, a home that's good for a fun little get together." The smirk on Hanna's face was undeniable.

"_My house_?" Spencer asked, seeming slightly outraged. "Why mine?"

"Oh come on, Spence," Aria said, nudging her friend softly. "Your parents probably won't even be home. And my dad's obviously not going to be happy if I bring Ezra to my house, and Hanna's mom still isn't the biggest fan of Caleb."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "My parents aren't Toby fans, either."

"They won't even be home!" Aria reminded.

"Okay, maybe, but why not Emily's?" Spencer asked. "It seems that no one remembers that there's nothing wrong with her house. Instead of hoping my parents aren't home, we can have a definite place! I vote Emily's, because it seems to make everything the easiest."

Emily shook her head and said, "Sorry Spence, but my mom told me I can't have anyone over tomorrow. She's having a Christmas party with her friends from work, and she doesn't want her teenage daughter wrecking the night."

The brunette sighed and said, "Fine. What time will you guys be there?"

Hanna, Aria, and Emily looked up at her with a smile.


End file.
